


Anything Yours Can Do, Ours Can Do Better

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Thomas and Manuel consider Wimmich their sons. Mats and Benni consider Meyretzka their sons. At a German National Team Christmas party, fatherly pride leads to melodramatic arguments, to the surprise of absolutely nobody.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FootballerInDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/gifts).



> Because you write so very well about the boys.
> 
> This seemed like a very funny idea in my head, but I'm not sure it works as well as I'd thought.

It was the German National Team's annual Christmas party. (Yes, they called it that despite the fact that not everyone on the team celebrated Christmas. But that's another story.) The atendees were drinking Gluehwein, eating cinammon star cookies, and in general enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, yeah?!" shouted Thomas.  
"YEAH!" shouted Benni back.

Well, maybe they weren't all enjoying each other's company...

"Your sons will never, ever, beat our sons!" proclaimed Manuel, dramatically flourishing the spoon with which he'd been enjoying his jar of Nutella.  
_"DOCH!"_ Mats began waving around a breadstick as if it were a sword. "Our sons HAVE beaten your sons, they DO beat your sons, and they WILL ALWAYS beat your sons!"

Once again, it was Neuller vs. Hoemmels in the Battle of the Father Figures. And once again, the sons in question were staying out of it.

"Julian, you're recording, right?" whispered Joshua from behind a couch.  
"Yes, dear," was the response from a few feet away.  
"Send us the video afterwards," requested Max, who was sitting on the couch in question playing FIFA.  
"You know they will!" pointed out Leon. "Now pay attention! Don't screw up the penalty again!"

Ever since Wimmich and Meyretzka had become canon, as the fanfiction-reading footballers put it, their respective father figures had been squabbling at every given opportunity over who had the best sons.

"Leon has dedicated every single goal this month to me!" Mats said. "And Max dedicates his assists to Benni!"

"They're sending us to Ibiza over the summer!" Benni chimed in.

"Hmpf! Our Ju and Jo take us out for dinner every week!" Thomas countered.

"The boys are sending us on a safari!" Manuel added. "With two suitcases of Nutella!"

In the spirit of full disclosure, it should be noted that Julian and Joshua did go out to dinner with Thomas and Manuel every week, but Thomas and Manuel usually paid. The safari wouldn't be happening for several years, and Manuel would provide his own Nutella. Furthermore, Leon and Max dedicated everything to each other by default, but saying so got boring after a while, so they spiced it up by referencing their fathers. And Ibiza wasn't happening before the safari at the earliest. None of those details mattered, though. When push came to shove (not literally, thank goodness), the arguments resulted in fancy kitchen gadgets, expensive cars, and other tokens of appreciation from fathers to sons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :D
> 
> For those who don't know: "Doch" is a German word that can be used in various situations. My favorite use for it is the way Mats uses it: to contradict a negative statement. There's no exact equivalent in any of the other languages I speak, though I think French uses "si" similarly.


End file.
